Humphrey's secret re-written
by bmiller0710
Summary: hey i had to delete the first story because it would not update but here is the new version!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is chapter one of Humphrey's secret but….. Re-written enjoy!**

It was a warm sunny day in jasper park Canada the sun shining brightly and the animal lively and excited for the day to come, today the west and east unite as one but… not everyone is in such a good mood in a small clearing sitting on a rock stood a lone grey and white lone wolf, standing proud and strong like nothing could touch him noting could beat him but inside he was a absolute mess because today is the day he knew his long life has been for nothing…

**Humphrey's PoV**

I was standing in the clearing thinking… thinking of everything I have done in my life it all seemed so pointless now that the only thing I have come to love is leaving me, leaving me for a cocky ass show off that did not care for anything but himself, if only she knew… she knew what and who I was maybe and just maybe she would see reason. I start to walk to the head alpha den where Kate is most likely getting ready for her marriage with 'barf'. I slowly walk my head held high like it was made to be as an omega of the pack more so the guardian omega of this pack. As I walked I took in the true beauty of the land around me the land I helped create millions of years ago…

I walked though the feeding grounds and saw a few wolfs getting food and having nice conversations I just silently walked past them like a ghost witch I am treated like one anyways they don't care about me just their own petty needs. I may be a nice wolf but you would not like my 'mean' side as I like to call it. I stop in front of the ramp to the main alpha den and think to myself 'here goes nothing'. I slowly walk up the ramp and then hear my friend's patty and Marcel.

"Your getting married!" I could hear the confusion in their voices.

"yes and who told you…?" Kate asked I walked around the corner and looked at her, her perfect burning amber eyes and fur she looked absolutely stunning.

"That would be because of me…" I say as she notices me I watch my friends take off to give me some room…

"Humphrey!" I could hear the excitement in her voice when she saw me, giving me the thought that just maybe she did like me seeing her mood change just like that. I sat down and forced a smile on my face.

"Hi there Kate…" I say I didn't try but she obviously knew something was wrong and she was right.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me I could now tell she was forcing the smile on her face.

"I am coming to say good bye" I tell her she immediately stops smiling and cocks her head to the left.

"What why!?" she almost yells as she also jumps up to her feet.

"You are going to do it are you not?" I hear and familiar voice Winston…

"Yes Winston I am…" Kate's jaw drops when I call her father by his full name omegas are supposed to refer to alphas as sir or ma'm unless given permission to call them by their first name I look into Kate's eyes seeing the confusion and sadness behind them

"Do you want me to inform the pack?" he asked me

"No Winston I do not because I will not be returning but if you will please explain to Kate I would be very happy." I state seeing the confusion in Winston's face now.

"Humphrey I cannot let you leave" he states

"Who are you to tell me what to do Winston after all you and tony are the reason I am leaving forever…" I state.

"Sir… there would be war…" I cut him off

"And you think I could not stop it? You think without your begging and pleading id hide who I actually am from Kate all treys years to withhold and lie to her to the person and only thing I love!" I yell Kate has at this point started to shake as she listened to me and Winston.

"I will fix what I have done and you will explain yourself to you daughter and Kate if you don't want to marry Barf you don't half to ill make sure of that and now that said I take my leave…" I say and turn around I think of where I am going and I change my fur color to white, white like the mountain snow. Before I start walking Kate stops me dead in my tracks I forgot her permission and I mentally kick myself.

"Kate with your permission must leave…" I ask she is so confused and distraught that she is not thinking straight and I can tell she is thinking.

"Yea sure…" she said and before she takes it back I bolt away down the ramp and into the dense forest…

**Kate's PoV**

I sit there looking at where Humphrey once stood with mixed feelings mad at myself that I said it was okay for him to go because of my confusion of all the things that just took place but most my anger went straight to my father...

"What the fuck…" I say with every syllable in my words volume rising to almost a shout first he does not tell me about this little arranged marriage then, and then he has the audacity to have been lying to me about Humphrey I slowly turn around and look him dead in the eye.

"Does he mean you have been making him lie to me!" I yell I honestly didn't know I could get this mad but he has now crossed the line.

"i-I ha-have n-no cl- clue" he stutters

"Bullshit!" I yell "what is Humphrey and why did you make the love of my life run!" I scream the anger just rising and rising. I looked at him shakily sit down and look at the ground that little coward.

"Kate do you remember the story of the guardians?" he asked me I nodded yes it was my all-time favorite bedtime story I think it is so cool the kindness the guardian wolfs of old showed.

"Well the guardians are very real Kate one for almost every pack the hide as omegas… and Humphrey just so happens to be our guardian." He tells me I start to calm down now seeing the point of him wanting Humphrey lie to me this also answering my question as to how and why Humphreys fur color changed and he ran like a lightning bolt.

"Okay that answers two of my questions" I state

**Humphrey's PoV**

I continue to run to the eastern border and let out an almost silent howl signaling the eastern packs guardian to meet with me. I sit in the dense forest looking at all the things here and listing to the sound of the wind through the trees. I look up and see Angel in her white fur walking up to me smiling widely.  
"Angel" I greet

"Humphrey" she replies looking at me with her blue eyes. "what's the occasion you caught me at a bad time" she said with a wink I just roll my eyes and smile "well go finish up and meet me back here we are going to fix our little problem…" I say getting serious once agene she looks at me with worried expression.

"So soon?" she asked

"It's been nearly five million years now Angel…" I tell her

"Wow time flies when you don't find your bonded mate eh Humphrey?" she asked with a giggle

"Yes it does now go finish up we need to leave as soon as possible" I tell her

"Okay meet you in an hour!" she calls out I sit down to calm myself and close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear a twig snap I open my eyes and scan the area around me I see a few small bushes and a lot of trees I suppose I am in the forest so that makes sense, I look to my left agene and see four pairs of eyes I laugh.

"think you can stop me do you? Well you half to be really persuasive to keep me here, Kate, Eve, Garth, Can-do you are all very brave to meet me here now explain yourselves before I force you to let me go…" I said in my normal voice, all of them stepped out but Kate and Eve the smarter of the four stood just in front of the bush. Garth laughs.

"Big words coming from an omega are they not?" Garth said I hear Eve warn him and Garth well being Garth did the most stupid thing he possibly could do… charged me. I stayed still he slammed into me and bounced off I didn't move a millimeter I laughed.

"common big old garth can't take and omega? Eve better grab him before he pisses me off and Kate sorry about this I'm not normally in this kind of mood but I've been a omega for I don't know the past four million years I just got to show up the most pathetic alpha in the pack" she looked at me and smiled slightly and walked away farther from the bush and giggled.

"I know I don't think of and alpha being the best because he is strong or a good fighter but how he treats and respects others… and Garth is the saddest excuses of an alpha I have ever seen sorry Garth but it's the truth" I cocked my head wondering what she was doing but I think I was having one of my moments where I just forget to think because soon after she said that Angel decided to make her entrance.

"A fight? I haven't had a good fight in a few years…" she said looking at Eve something only a guardian would dare to do and I had to admit out of all the guardian's I've met her being one of the only females she defiantly had the most guts to screw with Eve. She sat next to me and giggled the others looked scared and confused Angel rolled her eyes.

"I'm joking but really what are they doing here Humphrey?" she asked looking at me I sat down and stretched I laughed and jumped into the trees jumping branch to branch.

"trying to stop me lets go angel we will return in one month time if not you can expect the worst…" I said I watch Angel just jump up to the same branch as me luckily it was thicker than the others it would have broke in a normal circumstance.

"good bye for now hopefully we will return and please do not follow us I don't want to see my pack die because my own mistakes, are you ready angel?" she nodded her head and we started to sprint on the branches going well over thirty mile per hour in the trees the same speed a normal could could run on the ground I did a front flip down to the ground the impact was too much so I just rolled out of it same a angel.

"lets get to the mountains before sundown" she tells me I nodded and as we go to take off agene I get slammed onto the ground my first reaction was to jolt up I looked at what actually got me down and what I saw brought fear to my eyes centurion… standing tall and proud her features as perfect as ever yet I growl and Angel dose the same centurion or cent as I like to call her is the wolf goddess the one that created all of us alongside the human god. I look into her black eyes and get into a defensive position she just sits down.

"Still just as cocky as when you left me I see…" she said

"obviously you haven't met garth…" I say Angel sits down also and gives me a worried look.

"well we made him so yes I do I believe that side of him came from you." She said cutely yet creepily.

"that's just sick cent" I say

"you know its true… but this is not why I have come here today… the humans have killed over half our kind now we must fight back but we need more wolfs and this is where I need you agene" she said smiling.

"no I'm not coming with you cent I have told you before that I never want to do that with you ever agene now leave and if you think you are going to hurt my pack you are very wrong…" I said once agene getting into a defensive stance along with Angel who has been silent this whole time.

"And who is going to stop me? Two guardians couldn't touch me." Cent said with a evil smile

"you seem to forget that me and angel are the two best guardian's you have created you cant touch me and you know it…" I growl she suddenly lunges at Angel she easily doges Cent and whips around just to catch a sharp claw to the neck I watch in horror as my best friend drops… dead" I snarl loud she charges me and I counter her do a back flip and land on her back digging my claws into her back she laughs and throws me off I Land on a tree and front flip off and charge her she giggles and ducks I go over her and slide to a halt I growl agene then she made her mistake she said something that pissed me off…

"it will be fun skinning your bonded mate alive and watching her slowly and painfully die after she watches your hole pack her home get destroyed!"

I look down my fur turns black and I growl out "you… will…. Not touch her!" I hit Cent hard enough to make her whimper as she is slammed into a tree. "you will not! Touch my pack!" I yell and slam her head into the tree the tree cracks and topples Cent looks at me and shivers she disappears into a puff of smoke as she runs from me. I shake the dirt from my fur and run to where Angel was but she was not there she was really dead… the first death of a guardian in over five million years and I will make sure it is the last.

**How was that? I don't know if it was better or worse but I think it was kind of bad but I cant judge myself please review I haven't updated for a small time for reasons like school and my grandma just died yesterday they told us that she had three months she died two days after we were told that…**

**Ty and please keep read'n! Party on (/-,-)/ …**

**~bmiller **


End file.
